CODENAME: One Piece Fortress And Friends Plus Prologue
by JediAvatarOfShinobi
Summary: Mysterious Portal opens the Straw-hat Crew, Vanoss and Friends and Red team Mercenaries in the KND Sector V Tree base, the Penguins and Lemurs from the Central park Zoo later visits the Sector V Base. Billy, Mandy and the Grim Reaper meets their old Friends (Rivals of Mandy) from the Sector V Tree Base. the KND Villains are led by the Mysterious Nappa.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One piece, Team Fortress 2, Coodename: KND, Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy, Penguins of Madagascar, Vanoss and Friends or few Characters from Dragon Ball. they all belong to their rightful owners.

Prologue.

* * *

Operation O.N.E P.I.E.C.E F.O.R.T.R.E.S.S A.N.D F.R.I.E.N.D.I.S.M P.L.U.S

.

Operation.

National.

Eternal.

.

Pirates.

in.

Earth.

Comedians.

Enforce.

.

Fortress.

of.

Reing.

Teams.

Racism.

Empower.

Soul.

Skeletons.

.

And

Nanners.

DadadaDA.

.

Friends.

Rightful.

Intelligence.

Earns.

Nappa.

Devil Fruit eaters.

In

Saiyan.

Mercenaries.

.

Penguins.

Lemurs.

Uses

Super Comedies.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One piece, Team Fortress 2, Coodename: KND, Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy, Penguins of Madagascar, Vanoss and Friends or few Characters from Dragon Ball. they all belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

in One Piece World.

.

.

in the Blue sea on the Straw-hat Pirate ship the Thousand Sunny.

"LUFFY, YOU EAT ALL THE FOOD AGAIN!" Sounted a very angry Sanji.

"Yep, you know me Sanji, it's not my Fault i can't help it" Says Luffy.

"OF COUSE YOU CAN HELP IT, YOU DONE THIS OVER A MILLION TIMES YOU IDIOT!" Sanji sounts Again.

"Hey ero-Chef, will you shut up, I'm trying to take a Nap" said a very bored Zoro.

"TO HELL WITH YOU MOSSHEAD!" Sounted Sanji.

Zoro gets up in a challenging and Dangerous look "oh Yeah, well i can Cut you up into tiny Pieces if you want Ero-Blonde head" said a Serious Zoro.

"BRING IT ON MOSSHEAD!" and Sanji replies.

"GUYS, WILL YOU BOTH STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" sounted a Angry Nami.

"Yes Nami-chan" said Sanji with Hearts on his Eyes.

"Yeah, Whatever Nami" said a Bored Zoro when he went to take a nap.

"ah Guys, theres a Large Whirlpool on the Ocean that were heading" said a Scared Usopp.

"WHAT!" said all the Crew (except Zoro who is Sleeping and Robin).

"WE MUST DO SOMETHING!" Said Nami.

Nami orders everyone to make Evasive Maneuvers, but the Whirlpool was Strong and pulled the entire Straw-Hat crew inside. and they and the Large Whirlpool Disappered from the face of the World.

* * *

in Vanoss and Friends World.

.

.

in Los Santos, Vanoss and Friends were doing another crazy Adventures of Mayhem and Fun.

"So Delirious, how was the Weapons you brought for us in another mission" said vanossGaming.

"uh What" said a Confused H20 Delirious.

"What, you didn't Brought our Weapons, you Dumba$#. how are we Supposed to do the Greatist Adventure when we have no Weapons" Yelled Vanoss while he and Delirious was Laughing.

Meanwhile Vanoss and Delirious came to their Friends, Wildcat, Basicallyidowrk, Mini Ladd, Daithi de Nogla, Lui Calibre, Cartoonz, Moo Snuckle, BigJigglyPanda, the Terroriser, and Ohmwrecker.

"Bad news guys" said Vanoss.

"What the F #k did you do this time" Said i am Wildcat.

"me And Delirious Forgot to bring our Weapons" said Vanoss.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU FORGOT TO BRING THE WEAPONS!" Said a angry Basicallyidowrk while he and Vanoss, Delirious Wildcat and Other friends were Laughing.

"well, what are we gonna do" said Mini Ladd.

"well, we should do the Adventure without our Weapons" said Vanoss.

Everyone agreed and started to go on the Adventures, but then Mini Ladd saw a giant Tornado and says a funny hoarse Scream. Everyone heard what Mini Ladd said and also saw the giant Tornado.

"WHAT THE F%^KING S&%T IS THAT" Said both Vanoss and Delirious while Laughing.

then the Terroriser spawns a Helicopter fit for 12 people on it and Says in the Arnold Schwarzenegger voice. Oyy, Oyy OYY, Get n da Choppa, Get n DA Choppa, GET N DA CHOPPA" and the others were laughing at the Terminator voice of the Terroriser.

then the screen shows the Vanoss & Friends News Network with Wildcat and Delirious saying. "This just in report, There is a giant Tornado. that just came out of Nowhere" said Delirious. "and we are the Helicopter seeing this Hazardous Tornado And We"

But Wildcat was Interrupted by Vanoss "ah Guys, the Tornado is getting Bigger and Bigger And BIGGER!"

the Giant Tornado ensnares the Helicopter and Dragging it and it's crew inside the Tornado.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled the terrified crew and was Laughing.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN, WE"RE GOING DOWN!" Yelled both Vanoss and Delirious while Delirious was Laughing like a madman.

Mini Ladd was Screaming like a Girl (go look at  watch?v=8ECXkqJyiQM at 5:42-5:53-8:05 it's really Funny) when they were been sucked by the Strange Portal above the giant Tornado.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled vanoss, before him and the others and the Tornado Disapears from the World.

* * *

in Team Fortress 2 World.

.

.

meanwhile after the battle against the Blu team and won, the Red team went back to their base of Operations.

Heavy weapons guy was singing while Eating his Sandvich. the Engineer was playing the Guitar. Spy is looking at the opened window smoking his Cigarette. Scout is waiting in the bench. Medic is using the Sawbone as the Violin. Demoman is drinking beer. Soldier is training himself (well sometimes trains the rest of Red). Pyro is playing with a Match. and Sniper is relaxing on the tower.

But then, the Tornado Appeared out of Nowhere (Bigger than the giant Tornado on Vanoss and Friends World). and Sniper says "ah Piss"

"Holy mother of God" Said Demoman.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" says the Terrified Spy.

"Uh oh" said Heavy Weapons Guy.

"ahh Jeez" Said Scout.

"Mhmhmmh hmhmhmhm mhmhmh" Said Pyro.

"Ahhhhhhhh" said Medic.

"Ahhhhh" Said Engineer

"Maggots, what in the Name of the American Gods is That" said Soldier.

the Behemoth Tornado Swallowed the entire Red team inside.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" says the screaming Red team.

but then Soldier grins and Says" MAGGOTS!" and then they disapears from the face of the World.

* * *

in Penguins of Madagascar World.

.

.

Kowalski Has done it again, he builted the newest Transdimensional Time Portal.

"alright, Behold, the Transdimensional Time Portal" said Kowalski in the prideful look and smiles.  
"yeah good job mister Brainiacs" Said a very sarcastic and Unamused Skipper.

"thanks for the Sarcastic adtitude Skipper" Said a serious Kowalski.

"and No were not repeating the same mistakes like last time were my two dimensional Kowalskis from that day. no This time, we've will go to other Universes and meet certan animals and humans that can understand animals. Created by Good job mister Brainiacs that Skipper gave me a Nickname" said Kowalski.

"Okaaaaay, now can we destroy it" said Skipper in a Serious Mood, both Skipper and Rico were preparing to destroy the Transdimensional Time Portal but was Stopped by Kowalski.

"No no no, no need to destroy it, but not only will we visit other universes, but the Transdimensional Time Protal well teleport itself on our Locations" said Kowalski.  
"is there any Lunacorns in the other Universe" said a happy Private.

"Well, not i'm sure about it but yes, the Lunacorns will be visited sometime. but first, we have to test it first" said Kowalski as he starts to press the Buttons and controls on the Transdimensional Time Portal.

"Okay lets see, and Bingo." said Kowalski as the Transdimensional Portal started to Glow purple-blue. but it was Malfunctioning and summons the strange purple-Blue Vortex and sucked them and the machine from the face of the World and disapears.

* * *

in KND & Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy World.

.

.

Meanwhile in 5:00 in the Mourning, the KND operatives are still asleep.

but then an Portal opens and shoots the Straw-hat Pirates, Vanoss and Friends, Red Team Mercenaries and the Penguins on the Treehouse without wakening the KND Operatives.

.

.

.

.

Hope you like the First chapter of CODENAME: one Piece fortress and Friends Puls Review if you like it, don't like it then don't read it.

If there is a Problem, i can fix it and edit it.

oh yeah, i decided to cover the bad words since it's Rated T.


End file.
